tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Kats
Dudley learns that Kitty has a younger sister, named Katrina. When all three villains team up, Kitty and Dudley need help from her to defeat them. Plot Dudley notices a picture on Kitty's desk. He asked her who it is. She replies that its her younger sister, Katrina. Dudley asked her more about Katrina. "Well, she looks similar to me, but with brown eyes. She is currently in Secret Agent College, and hopes to join T.U.F.F. one day," Kitty replied. "Wow! It'd be cool to have her join T.U.F.F. sometime," Dudley exclaimed. Meanwhile, T.U.F.F. received intel that all three villains had teamed up, and were planning on attacking the Petropolis Military Base. "Agents Katswell and Puppy," the Chief barked, "into my office immediately." "What's up, Chief?" Kitty asked. "All three villains have teamed up, and are going to attack the Petropolis Military Base," the Chief replied. "We're on it, Chief," Kitty said. "Wait!" the chief hollered, "You're outnumbered. We're going to need someone else to help you." Kitty thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. "How about my younger sister, Katrina?" she asked, "She is currently in Secret Agent College, but I think she's skilled enough to help us." "Brilliant!" the Chief exclaimed, "Can you ask her? We don't have much time to lose." Kitty called Katrina, and she said she'd be thrilled to help. She arrived a few minutes later, and the three of them set off for the Petropolis Military Base. Dudley was very excited to meet her, and asked her questions about her life. "Where do you live? How's Secret Agent College? he asked in a frenzy. "Not now," Katrina said quickly, "I'll tell you all about me after we defeat the villains." They arrived at the military base, and found the villains had already infiltrated it, and had locked all the military personnel in a room, where they were at for a meeting. They found the villains, who setting five different missiles, to destroy T.U.F.F., B.U.F.F., G.R.U.F.F., S.C.R.U.F.F., and R.U.F.F.. "Freeze!" yelled Kitty, Katrina, and Dudley at the same time. "Who's the cat with the brown eyes?" asked Bird Brain. "My younger sister, Katrina!" Kitty shouted back. Meanwhile, The Chameleon snuck up on Katrina from behind, and was poised to strike her. Katrina noticed, and gave him a kick every bit as powerful as Kitty's, knocking him out. "One down, two to go," Katrina yelled. Dudley took on Snaptrap, and defeated him easily, but Kitty was locked in a fierce battle with Bird Brain. "Surrender!" Bird Brain shouted, and he grabbed a metal pole and hit Kitty on the head, knocking her out. "You'll pay for what you did to my sister!" Katrina screamed, and she attacked Bird Brain with such ferocity, that half his feathers fell out, and hit him with the same pole he had used on Kitty. "Take that!" Katrina shouted. "Great work, Kat!" Dudley exclaimed. Meanwhile, Kitty staggered up. "What happened?" she asked in a confused voice. "You were knocked out by Bird Brain, and Kat saved the day!" Dudley exclaimed. "How are you feeling, Kitty?" Katrina asked worriedly. "My head hurts a bit, but I think I'm fine," she replied. She then noticed Bird Brain unconscious with half his feathers out. "Wow! Did you do that, Kat?" she asked. "Yep," Katrina replied proudly. "I think you have the makings of a T.U.F.F. agent," Kitty replied. Katrina then beamed at her, and helped her up. They then loaded up the villains into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and took them to Petropolis Prison. After that, they returned to T.U.F.F. HQ. "Mission successful, Chief," Kitty said. "Kat was brilliant!" Dudley exclaimed, "You should have seen her!" "Nice work, agents," the Chief said. "Now, how would you like to work here, Katrina? he asked. "I'm still in college," Katrina replied. "Ah, forget college!" the Chief exclaimed, "You're ready now." "Wow!" Katrina exclaimed, "I never imagined becoming a T.U.F.F. agent so soon." "Congratulations, Katrina!" Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and The Chief said in unison. "I think this calls for a celebration," Dudley said. "What should we do?" Kitty asked. "How about pizza and ice cream and a party at the T.U.F.F. Pool?" Dudley said. "Sounds great!" they all replied together. The five of them had a great time, and at 9:45, the party ended with Dudley having to go home, so as not to be in bed late. "Great to meet you, Kat," he said. "Nice meeting you too, Dudley," she said, "looks like we're partners now." "Yeah," Dudley exclaimed, "Oh, and you never told me more about you." "I'll tell you first thing tomorrow," Katrina said. The episode ends with the three of them smiling, holding giant ice cream cones, and Dudley drops his on Katrina. "Get used to that," Kitty said, and they all burst into laughter. Category:Fan fiction